


Bunnies

by GhostlIketuRtlz



Series: srxms [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic, i cant find this ship anywhere, idk - Freeform, so im writing one for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlIketuRtlz/pseuds/GhostlIketuRtlz
Summary: Spencer and Matt aren't the closest. Now, they're getting a little too close.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia, Spencer Reid/Matthew Simmons
Series: srxms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927228
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Ummm, so i don't know whats going on or what i'm doing but i'm trying this out and i hope it goes okay. Also the title has nothing at all to do with the story.

Spencer glanced at Matt, who was sitting beside him. He was chatting with JJ about the case they just closed. Spencer looked away, tuning back into the conversation he was having with with Rossi and Garcia.

Matt chanced a look at Spencer, before quickly looking away and taking a swig of his drink.

\---------------------------------

  
After the team dinner.

Garcia and Alvez were in their own little bubble, while the rest of the team was saying goodbye, "See you guys tomorrow!" said Rossi before swaggering away and soon everyone was gone, except for Reid and Matt, who were awkwardly standing there. 

"So, Reid. Do you wanna a ride?" Simmons asked. 

Reid nodded, "Yeah that'd be nice. Thanks." 

The car ride was mush less awkward and before they knew it they were at Reid's apartment complex. 

Reid hesitates slightly before asking, "Would you wanna come up and have a cup of tea or coffee or something?" 

Matt looks surprised and red, before cracking a smile. He laughed and said, "It's 11:00 p.m., so i don't think coffee is advisable." 

Spence Blushed slightly, "Right." He opens the car door and gets out before turning around and saying, "Well, drive safe." and walking away.

Matt yells, "Wait!" Spencer Looked back to see him blushing and Simmons gave another laugh and said, "I didn't say no." 

**Author's Note:**

> yay. you've made it to the end.


End file.
